


Slippin' into Darkness

by FaintinDestruction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Possible Destiel - Freeform, Season 11, adding others later, nothing set yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintinDestruction/pseuds/FaintinDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team free will are together again to face an unknown enemy. The Darkness turned out to be a legit Issue and not just a Myst. It begins with a time of healing before they prepare to battle something that was banned for a good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First there was Darkness

First there was Darkness.

But not the Darkness that had escaped from god knows where, that broke through the crust of the earth and covered the world in gloom for a few moments. It was something more simple. But he coulnd't know about all of that yet. He blinked his eyes open.  
They burned.  
He tried to check his surroundings but there was not much to see besides a little light in the corner of the room.  
If you could call it a room.  
He knew that smell. Musty and unpleasant.   
His aching eyes eventually got used to the darkness and as he tried to move from where he was sitting, he realized he was chained, fixed to a chair that was standing in the middle of the chamber which he now recognized.  
He was in the dungeon of the bunker.  
Now more pain was adding to the burning sensation in his eyes and he felt dizzy and he was sure there was someone else in the room with him.  
He squinted into the shadows but was not able to focus on them too much. It hurt.  
He pulled on his chains and this may have bought attention to the not yet visible entity whoich was with him in the room. 

"Ah, look who's back from the dead, I thought I was again only watching you snore your nose of." A voice he knew resonated from the walls. It relaxed and worried him at the same time. 

"Dean." He attempted to say but it was more like a hoarse whisper. Even his throat hurt. 

"Now that's a plus, hearing you form a proper word again instead of snarling and growls." Dean tried to sound funny but the undertone was clearly audible.  
Finally the hunter stepped out from the corner of the room, leaving the thick shadow and showed a pretty battered face. "Thought I have to feed you with pedigree for the next few years. Though, Sam would be happy to finally own a dog" he smirked but it seemed to hurt to do so.

Cas frowned and then remembered. The dog-attack spell. "Did I do that?" he asked, looking at the swollen face of his friend and felt shame and guilt.

"Yeah, let's say we're square now.." Dean replied low. It was a little reminder of what the hunter did the last time they met and how he left him. "Though, guess you could just kick my ass twice.." 

The hunter moved closer and now he saw that he also had his arm in a sling and a big wound in shape of a bite on his neck. Cas' eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry... i didn't..."

dean caught him off with a wave of his healthy hand. "Like I said, square!" 

Cas inhaled a shaky breath. He felt sick. "What ..happened? Is Sam alright?" He didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer. 

"Sam was the one who wrestled you down, so yeah he's good." Dean said and stopped in front of the angel. "First of all, How do you feel? Any urge to sniff butts?" 

Cas blinked and tilted his head. "Did I... sniff.." 

Dean interrupted him with a laugh. "Dude, no you didn't." The laughter silenced. "You were off the rails when we found you and we didn't really manage to put a leash on you so we fought.."

Cas lowered his head. "This is awkward." he lifted his hands a bit as much the chains aloud him and looked at them. There was blood and scratches all over his skin, though already healing. "I don't understand how Rowena managed to manipulate me like that." 

"Witches are unpredictable, Cas. Who knows what kind of crap she can do with the freaking necronomicon." 

Cas dropped his head even more and sighed. "The whole deal... It was foolish.." Then he looked up. "Did it work at least? The spell?" he moved his eyes to the arm that once contained the mark. 

"About that..." Dean started and inhaled, his eyes roaming to his arm and back to cas. "..you.. kinda released some Pre-biblical crap in form of a big ass dark cloud and we have no clue what that means.. at least not yet." 

"..What? What do you mean... pre-biblical?" Cas shifted in the chair. 

"Well.. Death said the mark was a key and it held back the darkness...oh right.. I killed death by the way." Dean made an amused expression but it didn't reach his eyes. 

This was too much input at once and cas had to collect himself. His eyes turned shifty and he clenched his hands. He told Sam not to continue but of course this was not the winchester way. 

"It's a Myst.. It's a Story.. the darkness can't be..." Cas said more to himself and looked at his feet. 

"Well, your 'story' went straight out of the earth crust and almost made me crap my pants." Dean replied and rubbed his broken arm. "We got stuck, baby got some damage but we made it out as soon the cloud went god knows where." 

Cas felt a tremble. "This is impossible.." he said. "I heard about it, in whispers.. The higher angels fought for god and banished the darkness to be able to light the earth." He said low. "Lucifer was still on father's side..not manipulated by the emotion of envy.." He licked his lips. "he was on the front line.. the light-bringer.." He whispered. Of course only death could know as the oldest being in the universe. 

"Okay, calm down Cas.. before we now plan to go BFF with luci to fight the fart of god..we have to collect ourselves.." The hunter reasoned and bend down to open cas' chains. "You won't hump my leg or something, right?" He opened the first chain which seemed more difficult with one hand. 

Cas frowned and shook his head. "I am fine, Dean."

"Just making sure..." Dean smiled.

The other chain opened and Cas' rubbed his wrists before standing. His limbs still hurt but it got better every second. There was still this burning senstation in his eyes and it was annoying. He blinked more then usually. "Thank you." he said and reached for Dean's shoulder in attempt to heal him but he couldn't really tug into his grace. He dropped his hand. "I suppose the spell drained me.. " He said with an apologizing tone. 

"No worries, I will heal ..it just takes longer." Dean walked to the door. "You coming?" He looked over his shoulder as he opened the huge door. 

Cas followed slowly and closed the door behind him.


	2. Caged Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that Cas is not fully back and the brothers start to realize that they will have to deal with a lot more Problems then they thought. But maybe they just tried to ignore it.

"Cas!" Sam almost shouted from the main room and stepped fast towards the angel but stopped a few steps in front of him, unsure if a hug was something he deserved since he felt guilty for Cas' state and as he saw the red eyes it only got worse. His face fell a bit. "Cas, listen..I'm sor..." 

Cas rose a hand. "You didn't know what would happen.. And I didn't expect that a witch can have that much power." The hand dropped. "Thank you for ... wrestling me down as Dean expressed it." 

Dean stepped to Cas' side and patted his shoulder. "I tried dog-whispering but it didn't work out." The elder hunter smirked slightly but again rubbed his aching arm. "geez, this starts to itch.." He stepped away and set down on the big table.   
"Don't you dare to grab a saw before the 6 weeks are over!" Sam admonished.   
Dean made a groan and rolled his eyes. 

Cas exchanged a few glances with Sam who really looked ashamed. A slow nod from the angel ended the silent conversation for now and he joined Dean on the table. There was a plate with fruits and Cas was sure Sam bought them. He took an apple and looked at it. He didn't know how it would taste for him so he continued to turn it in his hand. 

"You gonna stare at it forever ? It's not made of wax if you wonder." Dean said, looking at Cas' weird expression. Sam chuckled. "You miss the taste of food huh?" The taller hunter set down across from Cas who nodded as a response. "Humanity contains a lot of benefits.." He put the apple back. "But I experienced too much downsides."  
Dean urged to make a witty response but kept it inside. Cas really had a bad time as a human. Maybe besides the sex but the aftermath was also nothing to remember. 

Sam smiled warmly at his angelic friend. "How are you feeling? You still look wrecked.." 

Cas swallowed. The Spell didn't only drain him, it left an itch inside him that he couldn't scratch nor describe. "I am.. not sure." He said honest and looked up as he worried his lips. "How long was I out?"   
Dean pursed his lips. "2 days.." he replied. "round about."   
Cas blinked. "Do you... do you know if I hurt someone else.." The angel felt extremely guilty about Dean's state and that he couldn't heal him now was unsettling. Sam looked fine but maybe he just got lucky. He wished he could remember.   
Sam inhaled. "I did some research about injures and deaths close to your last destination since I knew you would asked but I found nothing.. "   
Cas took a breath. "Alright." Then he frowned, his chest clenched. "..Crowley.." he looked down in thoughts and felt the sudden urge to jump up but just shifted on his chair. "She ordered me to kill him.." he spoke this sentence in an almost too aggressive whisper. "Did I...kill him?" He looked up. "I can't tell.." 

"We could call him to check." Dean looked at his brother. "But I'm sure the guy found a way to escape." He shrugged, obviously not really caring. 

"You know crowley. The guy is like Houdini" Sam added. "Does it matter?" 

Cas made a deep frown, looked at his hands and clenched them. "Yes." He pressed his eyes shut. Maybe the urge was still there, pulsating in his veins. "..Yes.. maybe no... I don't know." 

"Guess the dog whistle is still shrilling.." Dean spoke to Sam. "Is there a way.. I don't know.. to detox you?" he looked at Cas who seemed too tense for his liking.

"I.. " Cas squeezed his eyes shut again. "..can tell that he is alive." he suddenly said, ripping his eyes open, surprised by this realization.

"So, what now? You got a connection to the king of hell?" Dean said and turned completely and noticed the knuckles on Cas' hands turning white. "Cas..?" There was an expression on his friend's face he couldn't read. 

The Angel's face turned pale and he looked at Dean. "This spell bounded me to him." His voice was shaky as if he was fighting something. "I need to.. I need.." He stood fast. "Dean, I need you to chain me to the chair."

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "I hear this sentence so often these days.." He shook his head and Sam gave him a weird expression. 

"Dude, calm down okay. We'll find a way around having you on a metallic leash all the time." 

Cas blinked nervously. "I still feel the urge.. it makes me aggressive." he swallowed hard. "I don't want to hurt you again.. please." 

"You won't.. hell you're talking instead of drooling at least so get yourself together." Dean rose his healthy hand. "Are you sure you can't fight this?" 

Sam looked up from his laptop, deep worry on his face. "Maybe he.. should just kill him then." 

Dean turned his head. "Sure, let him rage all over the king and while he's flipping his shit, he's doing some sweet collateral damage." Dean hissed. 

Sam shrugged. "Just saying.. but yeah.. you're right." 

Cas began to roam through the room. "I understand that Crowley would be no loss to the world but he can be useful.." He stuttered. "..And I also don't want to become this...thing again." He stared at the brothers. "Rowena has to remove the spell." 

Sam nodded and closed his laptop. "The fastest solution in my opinion." 

"And how do we convince the Scottish ginger to help him?" Dean said and shifted his weight.

"We force her." Cas hissed. 

"Good point but she's now owner of the most powerful book ever and I'm pretty sure she lost the joy of a good conversation while drinking tea." Sam replied and sighed. "I kinda realize that we have more then one problem.." 

Dean licked his lips. "I stopped counting."

Cas turned, able to control his breathing again but was still nervous. "I didn't." He stated. "With the darkness unleashed and Rowena owning the book of the dammed.. there's still the depart of death himself which will have consequences and I am not on full capacity to withstand this spell." he spoke calm but his voice was cracking through the try to calm the tension inside him.

Dean breathed in and closed his eyes. "Thanks Cas.." he said sarcastically and rubbed his nose.

Sam was not sure of he should laugh or punch something. "Okay, right.. how about we lock you down in one of the empty rooms?" Sam said and walked around the table. "There's still Kevin's old room.." He said low and dean gave him a look. "Or you get your own room and we have the keys...we draw some sigils to keep you inside at night or something? Would that help for now?"

Cas crooked his head, scratched his hand jittery, thinking about that for a moment. It was a nice thought to have a room in the bunker, like a home. He said it before that the life on the road is smelly and exhausting. Even though the situation didn't really feel like he should celebrate to own his own place. This was the homelike place he hoped for. He just needed a pretty cage. How ...humiliating is that? he lowered his head. "Yes.." 

Dean agreed with a nod and patted the angel's shoulder, squeezing it "You gonna be okay." Cas was tense and he hoped that would ease it a bit. "Sam? grab a brush while I'll show Cas his new residence." With that he used the hand on cas' shoulder to lead him towards the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my Ideas. I'm still really insecure about writing Chapters instead of already finished fics. Thanks for reading <3


	3. Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first intense conversation in Cas' new room.

Dean was silent as they walked through the hallway to one of the guest rooms. He decided to use one close to his own to be prepared if something happens. There was still a conversation they should have but Cas was clearly not in the state for this but he won't ignore it. Not this time. 

They reached the room and Dean just realized he had his hand on Cas's shoulder all the time until he needed it to get the keys out of his jacket. He cleared his throat. "Here we are." he unlocked the room and pushed the door open to reveal a little room like his own, with one bed in the middle and a little nightstand with an old lamp on it. "It's a bit dusty.." the hunter said and took a step aside to gave Cas room to pass. The angel was silent himself, didn't even seem to breath. 

Dean followed him into the room, noticed a picture of a bird on the wall, trapped in a little white cage. it caused him to frown. At other times he would be amused but not in the moment. "You can get some stuff to make it more comfortable." 

Cas still didn't speak. He walked to the bed, looked at it for a long moment until he leaned down to test the mattress by pressing his hands down on it "This is certainly the most comfortable room I ever inhabited." 

This sounded sad. Very. And it reminded Dean that he once threw him out into the rain...like a dog and this shouldn't be as ironic as it was. 

"Cas.. " Dean said and turned to close the door behind him. He turned slowly to face the angel again and cas straightened. "I fucked up.. I know that.. I fucked up many times before but... this time? Wow I need a medal in fucking up."

Cas tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He was indeed confused cause right now Cas was only thankful that they helped him and busy to scratch the itch mentally. There was indeed a heavy cloud hanging above them, something unspoken that he didn't want to address but maybe they had to talk this out. 

Dean passed cas and set down on the bed but looking up at cas made him feel vulnerable. He cleared his throat. "Back then .. when I.. you know.." he looked at the arm that somehow left a phantom-itch of the mark before he looked up with a frown. "Why didn't you fight back?"

Cas shifted his weight, tried to ignore the itchy feeling that seemed to ebb as long he wasn't thinking about crowley or Rowena or the spell but it was still there, waiting, longing. He looked up to the ceiling before he set down on the bed himself but with a comfortable distance between him and Dean. The hunter wasn't good in apologising but Cas knew that and he also knew that Dean really felt bad. It didn't need to hear words. One look was enough. 

Dean turned his head to focus on Cas. "I know you could have just.. I don't know..smite me or kick my ass to next week at least and ..wow did I deserve it but you didn't..why?" 

Cas sighed. "I told you." 

"What? That you won't hurt me? You'd rather die then smite my sorry ass?" 

The angel placed his hands on the rim of the bed, clenched them slightly. "Do you remember the crypt?" he looked at the hunter. "After.. I .. did this to you i promised to myself that I would never hurt you again." Cas huffed a slight rare sad laugh. "This is what you would call irony since I still hurt you..I broke my promise.. I know it was the spell but still..." He looked at the broken arm of his friend and then to the bruise on his neck. His hand slightly lifted, urging to heal the spot but he knew he couldn't. 

Dean licked his lips, pursing them after. "Yeah, that is irony but it's doesn't matter. it wasn't you and it also wasn't you back in the crypt." 

Cas stared at the empty wall across from him and noticed the picture of the bird. The whole moment seemed to throw him irony in the face. "Will it ever stop?" He said and felt the urge to just let himself fall backwards onto the bed but he didn't.

"What? You want to retire?" Dean made a little grin and Cas replied likewise even though dean was better in hiding the sadness behind it. "Is that even possible?" The angel said and dean nudged him in the side with his ellbow. "You know the answer."

Dean wanted to add a lot more but the door opened and Sam appeared in the room with the tools to paint a few sigils. Sam's face turned into an amused mask. "Am I interrupting something?" He said as he saw both of the man sitting on the bed and Dean reacted fast and grabbed the pillow to throw it at his brother but totally missed. "Shut your face." The hunter added after his fail and stood. 

"Knew you would chose this room. Makes sense since it's between ours and fast to reach." Sam said now serious again. Cas didn't really understand the interaction but that was nothing new for him when it came to the brothers. He never had this kind of relationship with one of his siblings. The angel stood. "let me help." he offered and pulled out his angel blade. "You will need my blood to make it more secure."   
"is this really necessary, Cas?" Sam asked worried. "You don't look like you are ready for a blood donation.." The angel pursed his lips at that. 

"Sam's right.. it's only for the next few nights... and I bet normal scratches would be enough." Dean added and Cas inhaled. He put his blade away and made a nod. 

"Fine. My grace didn't recover yet so it could be enough." Cas said, giving in and he knew they were right. "..for now." He was on low level and every loss of blood or grace would not help him to recover.   
Cas walked to the pillow to lift it and placed it back in the bed with somewhat accuracy that Dean had to smile. 

"Okay, let's do this." Sam gave dean a brush and placed the paint on the ground.   
Cas looked at the brothers who started to draw the sigils perfectly and for a moment he felt a warmth that he missed and rarely felt. They could ignore him or actually strap him to the chair in the dungeon but they cared. "Thank you... both of you." 

Dean looked over his shoulder and his face a strange mix in his expression that was hard to read and it was gone as soon as he noticed and got replaced with one of Dean's usual grins "You thank us for trapping you? You really had some bad motels, don't you?" Dean said a smiled. 

"I thank you for the effort and dedication." Cas stated and Sam now looked at him with a smile.   
"Anytime,Cas." 

"As a new resident it's your turn to bring out the trash." Dean said chuckling. 

"I am a prisoner." Cas stated and rose his chin, though, he couldn't the little knowing smile. 

"Oh, great.. he will use that against us constantly." Dean laughed and Sam joined which caused that they messed up some sigils.


	4. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys will regret their carelessness.

~Meanwhile in Hell~

"Sir?" The nervous elder Demon spoke low to his boss who didn't react yet. "Sir!?" he repeated with more force and Crowley shrugged out of his thoughts. 

"What?!?" he hissed and roamed through his throne room. His Hands folded behind his back, he was nervous. Rowena had the book of the dammed and if it wasn't for one of his stronger and skilled demons, he would be dead by now. Cas really lost his mind through the spell and this was another unsettling thing.  
How was she able to use this spell against an angel? Okay..it was Cas who maybe was having a low service between heaven and his grave receiver but still...

"Sir, we need to inform you that your moth..." The demon swallowed as Crowley gave him a hard glance. "That the witch Rowena was seen in Lawrence, Kansas. She looked different but we could sense the presence of the book.."   
Crowley turned and rolled his eyes. "Great." The king replied and set down on his chair with a frown. He didn't know what to do. He had no plan and no Idea what the book can cause.   
"What are your Orders sir?" The demon straightened and waited for anything.   
"Stand down.. keep and eye on her but don't make a move." Crowley said and slummed back into his throne. There was not much he could do besides waiting since he had no information about the book. "dismissed." He told the demon who vanished instantly.   
Crowley pulled out his phone and looked at the screen, he moved his thumb, unlocked it and scrolled through his contact list. His finger stopped at dean's name but he won't call him. They were done.   
Suddenly the phone in his hand vibrated and it was actually dean calling him? He blinked and took the call with a move of his thumb. 

"Deano. i didn't expect..." Dean caught him off. 

"Listen up. Cas is still sniffing your scent and you need to stand down and away from us or him." Dean said fast and for a second he wondered if it was actual worry or just a try to protect Castiel. "He's back standing on two feet but the spell put some weird bound between you two so you wanna live then stay away. We don't need a freaked out angelic hellhound running around because you show up.!" with that the phonecall ended and he sighed and rolled his eyes.   
He had to find out himself what his mother was planning. Or he should actually stop taking orders from his former friend...

~The Bunker before the call~

 

"What now?" Sam asked Dean as they left Cas alone in his room which was more a prison then anything else. They told him to call or to scream if he wants out or more if he feels like he can walk around without urging for the Bosskill.

"How should I know?" Dean slummed down on one of the chairs. "This is a mess... but wow what else is new?" Dean was frustrated. Not only did he fell useless with that stupid sling on his arm and the cast was itchy but he also had no freaking clue what they should do now. "Sammy, let's get serious here.. we are in deep shit." 

Sam set down and sighed. "Yeah.. I made some research about the darkness but honestly?..It's only stories.. assumptions. There is no real description and I guess we wait and see what happens.." 

Dean leaned back. "Cas said that luci as the light-bringer was a big deal during the fight against darkness. I know death mentioned something like that too.. "

Sam's eyes widen. "You don't think that we have to summon lucifer?" There was real fear in his younger brothers eyes of course. 

"Nah but when we find out what he used to ban this ...whatever this is then we could use it ourselves."

"But didn't death tell you? The mark was the key ? And we kinda destroyed the lock?" 

Dean made a frown. "Yeah..but what if we can reverse it?" 

"What? You gonna take the mark back to be the keymaster of darkness in all eternity?" 

"Well.. who's the gatekeeper then?"

The two silenced. They got nothing. 

"I'm gonna call the King of dull.. he has to keep his ass away." Dean said and pulled out his phone. 

"You could..asked him if he knows something." Sam suggested but dean shook his head. "Not yet..and we also should start with mother witch.. "

~Cas' room~

He didn't feel trapped so that was a plus but he was jittery. He still felt it even though not as strong as before. Maybe if he can stay away from Crowley, he wouldn't turn. He was sitting on his bed, enjoyed the feeling of a proper mattress. He never thought he would appreciate something simple like a comfortable bed. He eventually leaned back until his back hit the bed. His wounds were healing but he still felt empty. Then there was a tingle which grew into a pull and before he could stop himself he set up fast, staring at one spot of the room. There was nothing and then there was. Crowley.   
His heart started to race and his blood burned. He blinked, fought the urge, the rage and the fire that was blinding his mind.  
"Hey big boy." Crowley said and these words were enough to make Cas lose control over his senses. He jumped from the bed with a growl and ran towards Crowley, his hand already holding the angel blade. He rushed towards the King of hell and... ran right through him and hit the wall.   
"Oh... cute." The now obvious 'hologram' smirked as Cas turned to try it again and again. He hit the air with frustrating growls. "SIT!" Crowley tried and chuckled. Cas didn't react, only punched the air again and hit the nightstand. 

The Door opened and the brothers rushed in to witness Cas' outbreak. "I told you to stay away!!" Dean yelled but then noticed how Cas was only hitting the air but never the man who seemed like a ghost now. 

"I am standing away.. far away." Crowley grinned and let Cas' have his way. It was weird to see how Cas tried desperately to meet flesh. Blood was running down on his eyes and nose, his gaze was fixed on his prey. The effort was exhausting him but he couldn't stop. "Aw, someone will have a good sleep tonight.." Crowley said and pursed his lips. 

"What do you want?! And speak fast!" Dean didn't dare to stop the angel in his rage. He couldn't leave the room anyway. Sam gave his best bitchface but it turned to worry about Castiel. "Why not calling and why this room?" Sam finally asked between the noises of the growling angel. 

"I assume my dear mother is intercepting my calls and Cassy is shining like a beacon, easy to find.. and I kinda used our new bond.." Crowley said and made a little jump to tease the fighting angel, who started to pant noisy. 

Dean made a painful expression, not only because the angel looked like he was about to pass out, also because he was destroying the room, or the few things that were in there. He stepped behind the scratches back to Sam.   
"So what? Bored and need entertainment?! TALK!" 

"Okay, here's what I know. Rowena is in Lawrence, kansas with the book and she's looking different.. white hair and ..I don't know..new black dress to underline her soul." The king said and actually shrugged as another hit went straight through his face, drool was flying and he made a face. "Alright.. guess your dog is about to have a heart attack so..that's all for now." Crowly vanished with that and left a confused Cas who looked at his new aim in his burning rage. 

He ran towards the boys and Sam slammed the door shut and jumped backwards away from it.   
What they didn't expect was that Cas went straight through the thin wood and overran the scratches. "Shit! Sammy RUN!" They both now ran down the hallway and a growling cas was behind them, closing up. "You messed something up with the sigils!" Dean barked at his brother during his panting "Me!? who was laughing like a maniac while drawing ?!" Sam replied and they both realized their carelessness.   
The deep growls got closer as they reached the room that lead to the boiler. "Dammit!" Dean slammed against the door. "I don't have the keys!!" Same turned in panic as Cas was now a few steps away, basically flying over the floor towards them and all dean could do was a bullfighter move. He jumped to the side in the right moment and Cas hit the big metallic door. 

Sam wanted to run into the other direction but obviously the encounter with the door knocked the angel out so he stopped and turned. Cas dropped to the ground and lost his blade which Dean took away from him fast. The only noise now was their panting. Dean's arm hurt and he leaned back against the wall. "Wow.. that was something."  
He walked towards the Angel carefully who was lying on his belly and poked his with his shoe. Nothing happened. "Okay, let's try to bring angry Beethoven back to his room.." Dean said low, still trying to calm his breathing. "Yeah.. and let's check the sigils."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this will go but I will let my mind flow around the whole darkness idea. I'm not sure how shippy it will get so I tagged it destiel cautionary. What I know is that the darkness has potential and I'd like to play with it. <3  
> There will be more intense talks about what happend and angst of course. I just try to not to put too much input into the scenes.   
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes.. Also please don't be picky with commas ;P


End file.
